Fate, Time, and Eternal Love
by XxKoriAndRichardXx
Summary: Korina Anders is a well-known fashion designer climbing the ranks of the fashion world, but fate plays its hand and she barely gets saved by Nightwing. What she didn't expect was to be stuck with the one man she learned to hate, the wonderfully handsome but local cocky-literally-playboy Richard Grayson, and son of multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne. Rated T for language. Usual Pairings
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a sigh to those who love me, and a smile to those who hate; And, whatever sky's above me, Here's a heart for any fate, -Bryon, To Thomas Moore**_

**Warning: Foul Language used, rated T for that reason. **

**Full Summary: Korina Anders is a well-known fashion designer climbing the ranks of the fashion world, and the company she works for, Lumiere. But fate plays its hand and she barely gets saved by Nightwing. What she didn't expect was to be stuck with the one man she learned to hate, the wonderfully handsome but local cocky-literally-playboy Richard Grayson, and son of multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne. Can she survive and how will her heart play in it all? Usual Pairings KoriXRich, RaeXGar, VicXKaren, JennyXWally. **

Kori glanced at her watch and began to impatiently tap her foot. If the meeting took any longer, Kori would miss her meeting with Kitten Moth. Not that Kori wanted to see the bitch, but Kitten was Kori's number 1 consumer and she paid a lot of heavy bucks to get what she wanted.

Roy continued talking about using organic materials and Kori groaned inwardly. She glanced at Sabine, her boss and Founder of Lumiere, and made a show of tapping her watch when Sabine caught her eyes. She gave a brisk nod and stood.

"Roy, _mon chère_," She said in her French accent, "Vy don't you finish zis in writing and everyone vill read your _magnifique idées_?" He looked a bit angry for being interrupted but nodded and everyone got up in a hurry, rushing out of the room. Kori swiftly walked through the halls to the elevators in the lobby, her heels clacking against the creamy white tile flooring made of granite. As she rode down the elevator, she opened her purse and pulled out her lavender compact, checking her image. Her black eye makeup dazzled her emerald green eyes and her lip gloss hadn't smeared. That was the only make-up Kori really needed, a touch up really, and she smiled.

"I need it done by tomorrow, Kori," Kitten smacked her lips, flipping her bleach platinum blonde hair back, "Think you can do it?"

With the money Kitten was giving her, Kori could finish the dress in four hours.

"Definitely; perfect timing to finish," Kori smiled and put the wads of rolled up cash she had been counting in her purse. Kitten stood and said, "Great. Meet me up at my room tomorrow, 10 AM if you can." She left the private dining area of the Plaza to go back up to her room and Kori couldn't hide her glee. Kitten requested a short cocktail dress in pink. Her exact words were, 'I want to be the rare priceless gem people are bidding for but can never reach high enough. I want to dazzle!'

Standing, Kori smoothed down the skirt of her dress and left the 5-star hotel, walking down the street to the garage she had parked her car in when her phone rang.

"Korina Anders," she said in her business tone.

"Did you even check your caller ID?" Rachel's monotone voice emanated.

"Nope, how's it going?" Rachel had a signing today for her latest books called Black in a Shade of Gray.

"So many people. I had to be escorted to the restroom so I wouldn't get attacked, and when I asked how long the line was, they said it made a wide circle around four blocks."

"Good for you!" Kori said, her excitement growing, "You deserve it!" She opened the door to her red mustang.

"Thanks to you," Rachel answered. Kori rolled her eyes as she slipped into the driver's seat. Putting her purse on the passenger seat she said, "I told you a signed book and a $50 gift card to Chinese Dragon would be enough."

"Says the person who wanted nothing until I _offered _that," Rachel snickered, "What did Kitten offer you?"

"50 grand," Kori chuckled, "_upfront._"

"Holy shit," Rachel whistled," As in _holy frigging divine_."

"I know, and another 70 grand when the dress is finished. Of course, all the gemstones have to be real diamonds and I have to find her shoes, a jacket and some accessories which is why she's paying the 50 grand upfront. But still, don't worry about the mon-ay," Kori pronounced the word funny. Rachel made a funny noise and said, "Shoot, I have to go. Coming to dinner?"

"We'll see. Say hi to the guys," they ended their calls and Kori smiled for the hundredth time. She was happy that Rachel's book was doing as well as it should and she would give 25 grand to her 1000 times over for her best friend if she could. Rachel had opted to do self-publishing this time-the reason for the money she had to borrow- especially since her agent stole some material Rachel was working on the last time. The bastard. Kori had offered to go with a mask over her face and beat the shit out of Malchior Draken's **(Made up last name! Duh.) **two Ferrari'sbut Rachel had a better plan she didn't want Kori to know. She wondered if it had something to do with mustard down his pants…Kori chuckled to herself and started the engine of her car. She began to slowly back out when a motorcycle flew out of nowhere and skidded to a stop in front of her car. She stepped on the brakes and barely missed him. She grabbed her purse and came out of her car, shaking.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking back.

"Nightwing," she whispered when the sounds of engines grew closer. He lunged at her and pulled her down to the ground, covering her body with his hard muscular bulk as two cars pummeled through the garage, slammed into Kori's mustang and the amass of cars rolled to the end of the garage, a chain reaction dragging every other parked car with them until the scrape of metal and the shaking had stopped.

Kori stood and screamed, "My car! Oh, shit!"

"The cars are going to blow, we have to get out of here," Nightwing yelled, wrapping one arm around her waist as he pulled up his motorcycle with his leg, putting her on the back. He straddled the bike and revved the engine, ordering her to wrap her arms around his chest. She complied and he turned the bike towards the street where the cars came from.

"No! You're not going to- AH!" she screamed as he rode towards it and flew off the edge barely in time before the cars exploded, the heat searing her back. Kori screamed in the air.

She rubbed her scraped and bloodied arms and growled, "Thanks soo much! This dress costs 2500 bucks! You got that money, buddy?" She didn't mean to be a bitch, but when something bad happened, she went into bitchy self-defense mode. At least she wasn't attacking him…yet.

"You can thank me for saving your ass," he snapped, his voice angry and his grip on the handles of his bike tight.

"You totaled my car!" She curled her fingers into a fist. _Control, Kori, control, _she told herself.

"Get a new one. You look like the sort who'll spend money on shitty pieces of metal, ice princess."

"What, did you think you'd get a thank you kiss from the damsel in distress? And I'm _not _a snotty slut heiress."

"I didn't ask for a kiss from you, and I didn't call you a snotty slut heiress. What you think of yourself-"

"And all that," she pointed at the black smoke rising to the sky, "Is collateral damage? Think your heavy cock can just smash into and break every little thing just because you call yourself a hero in a diaper with baby toys?"

"Babe, if I wanted to do anything with my heavy cock, it would be to shut you up by breaking _you._"

"Just leave you fucking bastard!" she screamed, pointing down the road. He shrugged and left her behind, in front of the Lumiere Company building where she worked. After the jump he had managed to enter the opposite garage building across the street. She had blacked out for a bit when the flames behind her made her faint but came back around as he was weaving through traffic, away from the scene. How she had managed to keep her grip was a miracle she wouldn't be able to explain. Someone grabbed her shoulder and she screamed, jumping and turning around, her fist out. Jane, the front door secretary put up her arms in innocence and Kori calmed down.

"Are you okay? I came from the bathroom and saw you out here like this. What happened?"

"Er, I had an accident and-"

"Oh! Were you saved by Nightwing," she said his name in a schoolgirl swoon, "He's just plain _hot and sexy. S.E.X.Y. _Yummy. I wouldn't mind spending a quick night with that one, if you know what I mean." She winked at Kori. Kori shook her head, no, she didn't know what she meant and couldn't imagine doing anything with an ass like him, telling Jane that. Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise as Kori marched through the building, skipping the elevators and walking-more like stomping-up the stairs until she reached the 25th floor where her office was. She entered and closed the door, putting the sign out not to disturb her.

Lying on her black leather couch Kori sighed and stared at her shaking hands, the only thing giving away her fear besides her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't believe it, or herself. She had nearly died, was saved by Nightwing and the most she could say was bastard? She was surprised she didn't turn feral. She groaned and pounded her head lightly as her heart began to calm down. How had Nightwing managed to jump the distance was incomprehensible to her, but what scared her most was who might have been in the two cars _chasing _him. The image of the convoluted crash came back to her and she sat up. Her car. When the police finally get everything done, they're going to know it was her car. What if they thought she was involved? And if she told them she was saved by Nightwing, they would ask her why she waited so long to call. She jumped to her phone and dialed the emergency number. When the lady answered and asked what her dilemma was, she said, "I parked my car in the garage that is now on fire, and barely missed the scene."

"Was your car on the 5th floor?"

"Y-yes. I can't believe it. It was by chance that I missed it. I could have died."

"Ma'am, what you need to do is calm down. Stay home a while, breath it out. Do you think you can give me the particulars about your vehicle?" Kori gave the lady the information about her car.

"Once the investigation is over we will call you about your car, is that alright?"

"That's fine. Thank you, and good luck." She disconnected and sighed. Now they would know it was by chance. Kori's hands were still shaking and she knew that the only thing possibly capable of calming her down was to make Kitten's dress. Going to her connected bathroom, Kori stripped down and washed her body, putting on bandages where needed then pulled out her spare clothing-a light pink long sleeved cashmere sweater and black trousers. She kept her black pumps on and walked out of the bathroom when she realized that through the whole event, she had managed to keep her purse with her. Was it desperation, luck, or the ugly greed for money that made her keep it? She shivered but grabbed it anyway and headed down to the Studio, three floors beneath the first floor under the company.

Around 20 people were already working there, pinning things on dresses or looking at fabric as Kori walked over to Materials and Services. It was Clara's shift-a young inspired intern in college learning Financing and Fashion-and Kori put on her best smile, despite her nerves.

"Hey, Clara. Still got Fabric 4425-C that I put on hold earlier?"

Clara consulted the database and nodded, leaving to get the shimmery pink fabric and came back, "Despite my abhorrence to pink, this is some amazing fabric. Who's it for?"

"Kitten Moth," Kori said, "Oh, and do you have some of that, er, handmade Chantilly lace accents fabric. I think it was Fabric 15.175-A."

Clara checked and said, "So close. Fabric 15.157-A. Anything else to get you?"

"Yes. I need Kit 33.25, Model 34-MBJ from Store C, Model 86-PSH from Store D, and Jewel Kit 7." Clara marked them down and went to get them as Kori checked the price on the sketch pad paper Clara calculated the numbers on. All in all it was about 15 grand for all the materials minus the Jewel Kit. **(Speaking of kits, you're probably wondering where all these codes, models and numbers come from. Nowhere but my head, of course. MBJ stands for mini black jacket, PSH stands for pink stiletto heels. So, from now on, abbreviations will be explained in bold. )** Clara came back and Kori took out the five stacked jewel kit that had fake models of Jewelry pieces. Kori chose a diamond embezzled vine bracelet with little daisy jewels, the center a diamond and the petals amethyst. She also chose long dangling diamond earrings and a plain silver chained necklace with only a diamond cut into a teardrop shape. As Clara took the kit back, Kori glanced at her watch. 7:45 PM. Still early. Clara came back with the jewelry in leather boxes, placed them in a bag and said, "Okay. When you're done with the dress, call the next person in the shift and she'll calculate the price for the dress. Want to pay for everything else now?"

Kori nodded and Clara said the heels, jewelry and jacket would all be over 40,000 dollars. Kori reluctantly handed the money over and took the items, waving goodnight as she took the farthest mannequin and set to work.

Kori's phone rang but she ignored it, sewing the last bead with white thread. The strapless dress had a fitted bodice and low cut neckline shaped like the top half of a heart, criss-cross back design with silvery white satin ribbon, an empire waistline and a flouncy skirt. The light Chantilly lace started a centimeter below the neckline and down to the skirt that fell lightly on the skirt similar to the pedals of a flower. The waist had a silver velvet sash, a daisy gem similar to the bracelet but with white petals in the middle, swirling scroll accents made of mini amethysts on each side. At the top of the neckline Kori had finished sewing sparkly white beads across the neckline when her phone rang again. She picked it up and said, "Korina A-"

"You little _bitch_!" Rachel snarled on the phone. Kori nearly dropped the phone but said, "What?"

"Have you seen the news? Do you know how many times I've tried calling you at your office, house and phone?"

"My phone's been on silent," Kori complained, "Why are-"

"'A dangerous collision on the 5th level of a public parking garage began with two black BMW's smashing through the upper level into a red mustang and dragging along at least 20 other cars across the level into a pillar. The cars exploded and the pillar collapsed, crushing at least 200 other cars with the 4th floor along with the 5th. The red mustang's owner has been verified and is currently unharmed, not near the event of the accident."'

"Are you reading that?"

"Hush. It also says that 'Authorities are under current investigation of the accident, excavating the remains of the other cars. If you are certain one of your vehicles was on either floor, please call,' blah blah blah. First, how the hell did they know it was your car? And second, why didn't you call?"

"Okay. First, I called them after I was saved by Nightwing and second, I'm working."

"You were saved by Nightwing? And you think that that information wasn't necessary to tell the authorities?"

"They probably know," Kori shrugged, packing away the Kit.

"We need to talk. I'll be at your house."

"What time is it anyway?"

"11:45 pm," Rachel said, "BE AT HOME or I will _KILL you_," she threatened, shutting the phone in Kori's face. Kori sighed and walked over to Anna, the girl who had taken Clara's place, another intern.

"I'll be giving these back. Will you come see the dress?"

"Sure," Anna said. She followed Kori and took note of every little bead and yard of fabric Kori used.

"Okay, you used about 15 yards of the pink, and 2 yards of the lace. That'll put you at 10, and the design accessories at 15. So, in all, it'll be about 39,568 dollars and 25 cents. How do you want to pay for it all?"

"Cash," they returned to the Service station and Kori counted out the rest of the money, her purse feeling extremely empty as the wad of cash disappeared. If it wasn't a permanent keep by Kitten, then the money would go to the company account and sold as part of the company, giving all Kori's money back. Luckily the 50 grand was just for the _making _of the dress. Kori took her receipt and put the dress in a large bag with the box of heels, mini jacket and jewelry on a cart and pushed it to the front lady. She had Jane put it in reserved storage with Kori's name and the location it was supposed to go to at 9:30 AM, its recipient and her phone number. Bidding Jane goodnight, Kori left the building.

"Shit, my car is gone. I'll have to take the bus." As she walked down the street filled with Gothamites, **(Lol, what would you call people who live in Gotham? Gothaminians? Sounds like Condominium.) **she stopped at a local burger place and bought a lemonade. Sipping the sweet nectar, she glanced into boutique windows, admiring the designs of other famous fashion designers. Would she ever be as-something grabbed her waist and pulled her into the alley. She kicked and screamed but he held her tightly.

"Let go!"

"Here's a message to Nightwing," he whispered, throwing her against the wall. She tried to scramble up to fight but two other men held her down as the first pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"You're so pretty. It's too bad we'll be cutting you up after we play a bit. Don't worry, we'll dump you in front of Nightwing's door before you die."

Kori screamed as he straddled her legs, ripping her cashmere sweater in half. Her blood heated and she began to sit up, the men's grip on her loosening.

"Shut her up!" One grabbed her head and slammed it against the wall. She felt warm blood trickle down her forehead, the dark black water slowly swallowing her vision when someone stepped into the alley and knocked the guy straddling her away. She tried to move but everything around her began to tip. Her eyes followed the man as he punched another in the face when she met blackness.

Something cool touched her forehead and Kori groaned. Opening her eyes, she met Rachel's worried violet ones.

"Hi," she managed weakly. Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "Hey stupid. Does your head hurt?"

"Not really," Kori tried to sit up when a big hand touched her shoulder gently. She looked up at him in surprise. He had messy jet black hair that shone almost blue in the fluorescent lights and the most shocking cobalt blue eyes. She racked her brain trying to remember who he was when Rachel said, "This is Richard Grayson, or commonly known as _Dick._ You've seen him in magazines."

"Oh ya," Kori said, closing her eyes, "What happened?"

"Richard saved you from almost being raped," Rachel said, "Damn Kori, first the accident, now this?"

"Rae, I'd let her sleep," Richard whispered.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kori asked, struggling against the heavy curtains of her eyes.

"Yeah, we were in elementary and middle school together and kept in touch after that," Rachel said, "It just never came up."

"So weird…someone that's known you longer than me," Kori chuckled, then sighed. Before she released to the sleep tugging at her she said, "Thanks."

Richard glanced at Rachel and said, "At least she said thanks. The first time she wasn't so nice."

"Shut up, Dick. It's your fault they attacked her."

"Listen, I can't fucking protect every bitch that needs help, okay?"

"Kori is not a bitch!" Rachel hissed.

"Coming from the ice queen," Richard growled, "You know what, I'm not arguing with you. You don't know the hell I go through every day to save millions of innocent lives, and neither do the millions out there. I, at least, deserve some credit for not being a total ass all the time, and I sure as hell don't deserve little bitches snapping at me when I try to do good."

"It's Karma, Dick. You _are_ a total ass all the time and when a girl doesn't yell at you, you expect her to spread her legs for you. And all that damage…"

"There's nothing wrong with getting some release every now and then-"

"Every now and then! Its everyday you get a new girl," Rachel said over him.

He continued, "And I sure as hell don't need you to mommy me. Plus, I _pay_ for that damage, as Nightwing and as Richard Grayson. So get off my back!"

"Dick, if you'd just-"

"I'm over this. I can live my life the way I want to, so just fuck off."

"I'm only trying to tell you that laying a girl every-"

"If the girls are spreading their legs for me, why not?" Richard hissed, grabbing his jacket off the couch, "See you when you're not fucking PMSing. And keep _her," _he viciously pointed at Kori, "Away."

"One of these days Richard, you're going to fall so hard for a girl you can't reach," Rachel yelled, not caring if she woke Kori up, "That it'll end up killing you!"

He flashed the eagle as he left, slamming the front door to a close. Rachel groaned. She hadn't meant her conversation with him to end that way. Sure, he deserved time on his own and she didn't mean to treat him like a child, but she didn't like the way he treated people, taking what he wanted and tossing them away. Rachel was convinced it wasn't a lack of commitment. It probably wasn't even an inability to love, but probably fear. Fear that one day someone might hurt the one he loves because of his work, or that he wouldn't be able to concentrate as Nightwing with a wife, maybe even future children, waiting for him at home. Batman had affected him too hard that way, but while Richard's fear was losing all he loved, Bruce couldn't trust people enough to bring them in, so they both used people enough to numb their feelings deep inside them.

Rachel glanced at Kori and wondered why Richard didn't want her near him. He usually didn't mind bitchy heiress's, especially since he claimed they were great in bed and they usually paid, but why Kori? He was always a sucker for red heads-he even had an affair with Barbara Gordon, the Commissioner's daughter, before he dumped her- and Babs was a feisty one, but why Kori? Rachel shrugged and poured herself a cup of water. Rachel didn't like how fate was playing its hand in Kori's life, threatening it twice in one day, but somehow near Richard both times. Was it a good thing, or did that mean impending doom? The world God made worked in mysterious ways, and all Rachel could do was to pray for both Kori and Richard to be safe in the future.

"_You know," his voice murmured in her ear, "You're beautiful." Kori chuckled and nuzzled against his chest, "You've said that 13 times already, it's getting boring. Say something else."_

"_13 times? Really? I don't think I've said it enough, but if you want me to say something else…how about how much I love you?"_

"_How much?" Kori asked, kissing his bare chest._

"_I love you so much I would grab the moon and sun and give them to you if I could."_

"_Cheesy," Kori murmured, "So unoriginal."_

"_Oh? How about I love you so much that if you don't accept my first I'll tickle you until you accept?"_

_Kori widened her eyes in mock horror and said, "Oh no, please not tickling!" He roared and began to tickle her. Kori screamed and kicked in laughter as she tried to run away, only to find herself back in his arms._

"_Okay, okay!" she gasped, "I can't breathe! Oh, stop!"_

"_Come on Kori, accept it!"_

"_N-no way! Aha, ok, okay! I accept it!" he stopped tickling her and laughed at her red face. She pouted, crossed her arms and said," Unfair." He shrugged and tried to kiss her but she shifted her face away._

"_No," she said in a stubborn voice._

"_No? Do you want me to take out the fingers of death and tickle you again?"_

_Kori mumbled and he leaned in saying," What was that?"_

"_I'd rather have a kiss."_

_He tapped her pouted lips and said," Would that make you happy?"_

"_Depends on how good the kiss is."_

_He laughed and pulled her up into his chest, "We'll see Miss. Anders, but that kiss might just turn into something else."_

"_Not the fingers of death?" Kori raised her eyebrows. He chuckled and Kori sighed. She loved the deep rumble of his chest._

"_Well…" he didn't complete his sentence. Lightly grasping her chin, he pulled her face up to look at him. Kori smiled and touched the lids of his cobalt blue eyes, then tugged at a stray strand of black hair._

"_Tell me Miss. Anders," Richard smiled, "What do you love about me?"_

_Kori sat up and put her mouth to his ear whispering, "Kiss me and find out." He laughed and his lips found hers._

Kori opened her eyes. Looking around, she found herself at her house, sprawled on the couch with a bandage wrapped around her head and a thick blanket tossed over her. Tossing the blanket aside, Kori groaned as her head erupted with pain. Getting up, she shuffled to her kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What are you _doing_?" an angry voice asked from behind her. Kori turned and met Rachel's violet eyes.

"Hey, Rachel, how's it going?"

"How's it going? Let's see. My best friend nearly gets killed, doesn't tell me, then on her way home she gets attacked and nearly _raped._ I've been worried sick and couldn't sleep all night. How do you think it's going?"

Kori shrugged and offered the milk container in her hand, "Want some milk?"

"No, I don't want any milk," Rachel snapped. She sighed and slipped into a wooden chair at the circular table Kori used as a dining table, cradling her head with her hands. Kori rolled her eyes and put the milk away, then brought out the kettle and filled it with water, putting it on the stove. Sitting opposite Rachel, Kori nudged Rachel's leg and said, "If it makes you feel better, I _was _saved."

Rachel's head snapped up and her cold violet eyes glared at Kori's emerald ones, "And if you weren't? Imagine if you weren't so lucky, Kori. If Nightwing hadn't saved your ass the first time, then Richard the second, you'd be _dead_. Or _worse_."

"What's worst?" chuckled Kori, "Looking like a bloody pancake? Or being raped _then_ killed? C'mon Rachel, you can't avoid trouble, or it'll find you, you know that."

Rachel shook her head, "I can't imagine how you must have looked or acted when it all happened. You must have been terrified. I'm surprised you didn't…well, you know, turn _feral._"

Kori looked away from Rachel and at her diamond shaped clock on the wall. It read 10:30 and Kori couldn't help wondering if Kitten had gotten the dress. 'No, now's not the time to think about business.' She turned her gaze back to Rachel's.

"I was scared, and you know how I act when I'm about to shit in my pants. I'm not sure if it's a good survival mechanism."

"Like a bitch," Rachel nodded, agreeing, "I've had more than enough times working with _that _form of you and trust me, it isn't pleasant."

"Nothing's pleasant to a Goth except tea, dark poetry, reading, and publishing books," Kori giggled, getting up to turn off the wailing kettle. Pouring chamomile tea for the both of them, Kori set Rachel's black mug in front of her, then took out Kori's own purple mug. Rachel sipped and sighed, "That hits the spot."

"See? I told you." Kori smiled, sipping her own tea. Rachel frowned and set down her mug, "Does your head hurt?"

Kori nodded, "Just a bit. I'll be fine with some aspirin or something. Shouldn't you get ready to open your bookstore?"

Rachel nodded and stood, "Kicking me out, like always. I'm going to call to see if you're okay every now and then, just so you don't do something stupid. Like always."

"I don't do half as many stupid things as your boyfriend, so hush up. I'm a big girl and this isn't college roommate lecture time." Kori said as they headed to the front door. Rachel grabbed her coat and nodded.

"Give my thanks to Richard," Kori smiled, "Since you two are friendly."

"Don't try to mess up my relation with Gar just because you're lonely and you think it's fun. You know how annoyingly low his self-esteem gets and I don't want to nurture his wounds."

"No," Kori shook her head, slightly closing the door as Rachel stepped out, "You wanna lick them."

"Your imagination is disgusting. Want to meet for some lunch later?"

"Naw," Kori smiled slyly, "You have licking to do." Shutting the door in Rachel's face, Kori sighed. Damn, her head hurt more than she realized. She walked through her room to her bathroom and opened the pharmacy. Drinking up two capsules of aspirin, Kori lay on her bed, clutching her head. She was already late for work but she couldn't call in sick. Standing, she staggered a bit but bit her lip in determination. She skipped a shower and put on fresh underwear, another pair of black slacks and a silk button up v-neck dark purple blouse with no sleeves, then took off the bandages on her head. She gasped at the blood she saw but did nothing about it. Grabbing her purse she checked to see if everything was in it, packed a bit of extra cash and left her house. She staggered to the bus stop and leaned heavily on the sign as the old bus rolled down the street and stopped with a screech. Stepping inside, she took a seat next to the emergency door in the front and pulled her phone out. She dialed the Front Desk number.

"Lumiere Industries, fashion industry. How may I assist you today?"

"Kelley?" Kori asked, faintly recognizing the voice, "This is Kori Anders."

"Oh! Hey, girl, you're so late!"

"I know. I got mugged last night."

"What!" Kelley gasped, "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit of a headache. Listen, can you tell Sabine what happened. I'm on my way, plus, my car is totaled."

"Sure thing."

"Great, also, was the dress sent out to Kitten Moth this morning at 9:30?"

"Aha, Darla wired the money to your account. All 70 grand. That is a lot of cash, chick! As if being a top writer in the magazine isn't enough."

Kori smiled but was intensely aware of the pounding headache stabbing her head and eyes, "Good. I'll be there soon."

"Sure thing. Bye!"

Kori put her phone away and rested her head on the window. Her headache had only gotten worst and Kori wanted to cry. She didn't feel so well and was emotionally exhausted. The bus stopped and Kori got off, walking down the block to the company's main entrance. Stepping inside, Kori walked past the front desk ignoring Kelley's concerned gaze and up to her office. Sabine was in her chair.

"Hey there, Sabine, sorry I'm late."

"You don't look very well," Sabine muttered, standing and offering Kori the chair, "Perhaps you should zit, if it vould make you comfortable?" Kori did sit and relaxed her head, "I'm ok, Sabine, no need to worry. I just need to rest a bit, then get working. Did the new article subject come in yet?"

"Yes, and I also sent your last article out to publishing. You can take a sick day, Korina. I'm not sure zat working you when you are sick is wise."

Kori waved her hand impatiently and said, "No, no, I'm fine. Don't you have something better to do that pester me? Shoo."

"At least call if you feel the slightest uncomfortable and I will drive you home personally, yes?"

Kori nodded and with one last concerned look, Sabine walked away. Kori sighed and put her head in her hands. Damn, her head hurt so much. It strained her eyes. She leaned back in her chair and logged onto her computer.

CYBORG requests permission to chat.

Kori smiled and accepted, wondering what the hell Victor Stone could want so early in the morning.

CYBORG and STARFIRE are now chatting

Starfire: Hey, whats up?

Cyborg: lil' lady, you have some things you need to fess up to

Starfire: ….? Like?...

Cyborg: Like why the hell you kept everyone in the dark about your car, then mugging

Starfire: Rachel has a big mouth

Cyborg: We're all just worried, is all. Feeling well?

Starfire: Well enough. I need some sleep, but I can't push work away. At least not until I meet next week's deadline

Cyborg: I'm sure your boss wouldn't say no to a break, are you pushing yourself Kori?

Starfire: ….no….i'm fine, Cy, honest.

Cyborg: If you say so. Anyways, let's all have dinner tonight. Rae and Gar accepted, Karen's goin, and a few others

Starfire: what is this, college reunion? Who's going?

Cyborg: Jen and Wally, Garth, Troy, Jose and Juan. The usual gang

Starfire: Ahh, I miss Jose and Juan. Sure, I'll come to din. Where?

Cyborg: The Cove

Starfire: mmm…time.?

Cyborg: 8 30. If ur not there, we'll find and get you

Starfire: got it, got it. Ttyl

Cyborg: take care

They logged off and Kori set to work, doing her best to ignore the nagging pain in her head as she typed out the rest of her article and added the sources. The rest of the day consisted of meetings and contacting clients for photo shoots and then reserving her spot in the winter show in LA. She would be show casting her latest designs and selling them, if there were any buyers. But that wasn't for months and required a lot of work yet. She needed to make three summer designs, two winter and three fall. The day ended rather early with Kori's head still feeling like someone took a hammer and beat it against her skull.

When she got home she checked her messages. One was from Kitten Moth exuberantly chatting about how much she '_adored'_ the dress and was certain to give Kori's name and number to all her '_very rich_' friends. The second was from some telemarketer and the last made Kori's heart beat rapidly. She sat down in shock, her mind going blank. Unwanted memories filled her, tears falling down her face. She wanted to forget…the beep of the answer machine pulled her out from the shock and she wiped the tears away hastily. She didn't even hear the message. Her fingers shook above the play button. Did she want to hear what her brother had to say?

No, she shook her head and deleted the message. She wouldn't be able to handle what was said. She glanced at the clock and sighed. She had two hours before leaving to meet up with her friends. Did she want to risk taking a nap? Kori sighed again and decided against it. Walking into her room, she opened her closet and began to get ready for dinner.

"Where's Kori?" Victor asked, his brows creased in worry. Rachel frowned and pulled out her phone. Both Kori's cell and the home phone rang with no answer and Rachel bit her lip.

"She's not answering. I should go check up on her."

"Wait, let's just cancel. I'll go with you and Gar to check her out as well," Victor offered, worried for his little friend. Rachel nodded and they excused themselves from dinner, taking separate cars to her house. Victor was worried. Kori was known for pushing herself too much, but she knew her limits. Did she ignore them this time? It wouldn't be the first, but the last time it had happened…he ignored those memories. Even though he wasn't very superstitious, thinking about that past made him want to knock on wood.

Rachel frowned. The lights were all on in the house, so why wasn't Kori answering.

"Let's go," Vic assured her, "Everything's alright. Kori probably just decided to take a nap, and is still sleeping."

Rachel nodded, and felt relaxed when Gar squeezed her shoulder. Taking out her key, she began to unlock the door when she noticed that it was open. The key dropped to the ground.

"Rae," Gar asked, worried. He followed the line of her sight and froze as well. The door looked as if it had been broken into. Rachel snapped out of her stupor and pushed open the door, rushing inside.

"Kori!" she screeched, searching in the kitchen. Everything seemed to be untouched downstairs, but once her foot stopped at the last step on the stairs, her blood ran cold and the hairs on her nape rose. Victor came up from behind her, and she pointed. Small puddles of blood formed a line to Kori's bedroom. The door hung off one hinge, slightly ajar, the light from her room pouring out into the dark hallway. Victor grabbed Rachel's arm and tried to lead her away, but she pushed him aside, and moved forward.

"Gar is calling the police, let them handle it Rachel."

"If she's in there…" Rachel whispered, pushing the door aside. It snapped off the second hinge and slammed down onto the ground. Her room was a mess. The nightstand and lamp were on the ground, pieces of her laptop scattered across the desk. Pens, papers, pencils and photos littered the floor. But Rachel's eyes only found more and more blood; smeared along the walls, as if her hands were struggling to grab hold of something to save her life. Victor made his way to the bathroom and peered inside, his heart thudding anxiously, about to tear out of his chest in fear. When his eyes found nothing but glass and shampoo bottles on the ground, he relaxed. Her shower was empty too.

"Is she in there?" Rachel asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. Victor shook his head, but refused to speak. His throat constricted, and he couldn't breathe, not swallow, because there, on the walls, written in Kori's red lipstick, the words branded themselves into his brain. _Nightwing, the pretty bird has only 24 hours to live. Give us what we want, you know where we are. 23h, 59min, 42seconds, 41seconds, 40seconds…._

He turned away from the bathroom and his eyes met Rachel's dark violet ones. He found his voice, and softly said, "Call Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate, Time and Eternal Love NEW CHAPTER**

**R&R please**

"Hey, yo! You stupid ass bozos!" Kori called out, already on the nerves of her stupid captors.

How she even got captured was beyond her imagination. Sure, she did cut down two of the four guys, but it was like she was stuck with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They bickered moronically, and it was so clichéd she wanted to bash her head against the wall she was leaning against. So much for the fantasy of being captured by some rotten evil mastermind with merciless henchmen.

She struggled a bit against the rope they tied her limbs with. Her head felt like someone was slamming a huge jack hammer over and over again on her head. The pressure, and blood and not to mention the piercing pain was killing her. For all she knew, with the attack and her fighting back, she could have internal bleeding. She shivered, pushing those morbid thoughts away. She wasn't ready to die yet, not at the easy hands of Dumb and Dumber. Who knows what they would do to her body?

"Yo! Morons! Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum! Do I look like some cold turkey you can just toss away?! I need some down time here, something to keep me going!"

"Would you just shut up?!" the red haired one screamed at her, the 9 millimeter in his hands ready. She dubbed thee Tweedle Dum.

"How can I when I'm starving, freezing, and ready to burst?!"

Tweedle Dee laughed. "I can warm you up babe, if you're interested!"

Kori gave him a charming smile. "Is that before or after I pee all over you? Because if I have to wait any longer, I will seriously go."

"That is the lamest excuse in the book. Do you think we are idiots?" Tweedle Dum questioned her, waving his identical 9 millimeter gun.

"Yes, I do, actually, and I'm not lying. Plus, I am...well, I don't want to say it out loud!" Kori pretended to be embarrassed. Tweedle Dee edged forward, a disgustingly creepy smile on his face. "And that would be?"

"I-Look, I...do you have a wife, maybe a girlfriend?"

He pulled away from her a bit, surprised at the sudden question. She had the fly ensnared.

"You know how we beautiful sexy women have some um, things going on every month?"

Tweedle Dee just stared. Dum groaned. "She means her period you moron!"

"Oh! I see, okay!"

And stay away from her, she's dangerous! She killed Ralph and Frank."

Dee drew away and Kori sighed in her head. Maybe their names should be switched.

"Look, I need to go and change. Unless your big bad boss wants to see me coated in urine and blood, which I'm sure he doesn't, you need to give me what I want. NOW!"

"Ignore her."

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! I HAVE TO PEE! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" She kept screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally, Dum snapped.

"Shut the bitch up!" he tossed Dee a rag.

"NO! I NEED TO PEE! JUST LET ME PEE!"

She didn't struggle as Dee forced the rag in her mouth and walked away. When their backs turned, she pushed it out with her tongue and began to scream again.

"What the hell?!"

"She's driving me insane, Dan! Just let her go!" Dee yelled over Kori's voice. Dum faltered, but the boss did say he wanted her not harmed. He sighed.

"Fine, take her to the john. And keep your gun on her; I have to make this call."

"Thank you boys, I promise I'll be really good for you. But, there is one problem," she said, looking at Dum's face as Dee untied the ropes around her legs.

"What is that?"

"YOU FUCKING MORON! DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO HAS A PAD?!"

Dum flinched. This woman shit was getting on his nerves. Now he understood why Martha was so irritable during her time of the month.

"What the hell am I supposed to do about it?" he asked, aiming his gun at her chest as Alan pulled her into his chest for a good grip on her arms.

"Well, let's see. GET ME A DAMN PAD?! HOW'S THAT FOR AN ANSWER YOU IMBECILE!"

Dum groaned. Of course he knew that answer. He flinched as she screamed again.

"AND IM HUNGRY! For all I know I'll die before Mr. Boss comes around to do his whatever it is with me! BUY ME A SANDWICH OR I WON'T STOP SCREAMING! And..." she stopped, counted to ten and said, with her sweetest voice, "Get yourselves something nice too. I'm sure it's not easy handling a grown woman like me."

"You got that right," Dee laughed. She smiled. "I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. Generally, I'm all nice and cuddly with the male species, but once I'm on my time, it's the worst thing to be around me. Forgive me?"

"Anything for a babe like you," Dee whispered in her ear.

She giggled and Dum groaned, tucking the gun in his jacket pocket. She gave him a nice smile, but when he didn't move, she frowned. The frown turned into a grim, angry line and her eyes lost their usual warmth, becoming hard and cold. "Why are you still standing there?" She asked in her best frosty voice.

Dum's eyes widened and she could tell Dee was frightened a bit.

"I'm not going to say it again. GO BUY ME WHAT I NEED! MOVE IT!"

Tweedle Dum rushed out. Then she barked an order at Dee to not hold her arms too tightly, and he released a bit. When he tried to usher her to the restroom, she called him a stupid ass for not realizing she couldn't go before his friend got back.

"S-so what are we supposed to do?"

"Just wait a bit." When she was certain the guy wouldn't come back, she asked to sit down, and for him to get her a cup of water. The minute he released her and turned his back, she slipped out of her bonds and attacked silently, pushing him to the ground with a strong kick, then kicking him again in the chest. Then, she swiftly grabbed his head, pulled it up, and smashed it against the ground. He was unconscious immediately.

Kori rummaged through his pockets, pulled out a gun and pocket knife, slipping the knife in her jeans. She released the safety on the gun, and checked how many bullets she had. She didn't need more than one, but she wasn't interested in killing the goons. It was a precaution against any big bad villain who could walk through the door.

**WITH RICHARD**

Richard sighed. The girl just never seemed to get out of trouble! He had to save her sorry ass, _again_. And Rachel was freaking out, which was a first for her. Her body was shaking and her eyes dilated when he arrived. Now she wouldn't stop pacing, or lecturing him on how it was his fault her stupid friend got in trouble, because he had to save her and make it seem like something was going on between them, making her an easy target for all the people who hated _him_.

Then she kept going about how Kori was innocent and probably scared, and she was still hurt, and blah. blah blah.

He tuned her out and just waited until she screamed at him to go. He tried to leave the minute he saw the scene. He wouldn't argue with her that Kori, despite her annoyingly disgusting personality ( it practically matched vomit) was and is still an innocent.

If she was alive. However, it didn't seem likely. The injury to her head was too fatal; he was surprised it hadn't killed her yet, or that she had bothered to go the hospital. He wondered where the female brain was located, or if it really existed. Maybe it was a figment of people's imaginations.

However, an innocent was an innocent. And she was hurt, badly. But stupid Rachel, with all her wrath, seemed to forget that the longer she took, the longer it would take to track down the red headed broad.

"Well, this is all hunky dory, but-"

"HUNKY DORY!? MY BEST FRIEND COULD BE DEAD AND UR SITTING HERE WITHOUT TRYING TO SAVE HER!"

Garfield stood up and tossed the contents of his drink-luckily it was soy milk- at his girlfriend.

She immediately shut up.

"Now that we are all here, I have something to say. It's not Richard's fault Rachel, so calm down."

Victor nodded. "And we are ALL worried about her, Rachel, not just you. So let Richard do his job. He tried to leave to go help her. Not just sit around and talk."

Rachel sobbed. "Sorry, I just-wait, just go, and hurry."

"We know it'll take a while to find her-"

"No, it won't. I don't have to look," Richard said, standing and walking away from his friends. He quickly dodged the glass cup thrown at him. It shattered. He turned to Rachel's angry face, knowing how in control of her emotions she needed to be to control her powers as an empath. He snickered.

"You suck as an empath. And I don't have to look," he said quickly, because she began to levitate the couch she had abandoned while pacing, "Because I know where she is. Excuse me."

He ducked out before his cheekiness was punished by Mr. Couch.

When he arrived, he found one guy unconscious on the floor, wrapped in rope, and another trapped in a convoluted spider web of chairs, blades of chain saws, and leaf blowers. The guy was strapped to one chair, a saw tucked neatly and dangerously close to his balls, the other dangling from bungee rope and barely scratching the surface of his skin. Blood was slowly running its way down his neck to the collar of his blue shirt. His face was swollen, and dark bruises were already forming on his face, amidst an array of cuts.

"Well, well, boys, what happened here?" he thought maybe Kori had done it, but there was no way. The man with red hair screamed.

"Help! That crazy bitch-"

Nightwing laughed heartily. So it _really_ _was_ Kori. He was impressed. But how she managed to escape was...well, he didn't understand.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I came in after-wait, I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Sure you don't, but I can move that blade an inch more."

He didn't have to mention what blade, because the boy got the message and blanched.

He told him his story, how she screamed she needed to get her "womanly ways" cleaned up and upon his return he was attacked and found himself strapped to the chair, and her insane idea as she began to make her little trap. He also mentioned how he knew she was a b- Nightwing glared at him when he tried to call her that, so he stopped-how she was a brat and that he knew was dangerous. She killed two other henchmen that attacked her, and threw them in the bushes across the street.

They couldn't even capture her until she was three blocks away from where they started, which was located in her bathroom.

He was surprised. He didn't expect her to handle the situation well enough to be having fun at the same tim-he froze. No, wait. What was Rachel barking about earlier?

_She can't handle a situation normally. Once her blood starts rushing in fear, her defense mechanism kicks in! Then the situation comes out of hand! She has to be stopped before something bad happens, Richard, and yelling at her won't make the situation any better!_

Defense mechanism...so the day she was saved by him… that was part of it. He frowned. A normal shocked person would get the hell away, and as fast as possible. Certainly not kill anyone, and certainly not stick around for the next henchman to come, beat the shit out of them, and put them in a sickeningly funny trap. No. She was like a ticking time bomb, which meant-

He turned and fled the scene as soon as he notified the police about the dead bodies and the warehouse location, leaving Kori's name and presence out of it. He had to stop her before she did something stupid to herself, and others. He only hoped she had some sort of self-control by now, or she hadn't struck anyone yet.

Kori whimpered as she held down on the maniacal side of her, pushing thoughts of hurting anyone away. It didn't help that those men-she chuckled. That's what happened when you messed with her. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? Then she could pretend she was miss innocence. But _noooo_, there had to be some dickwad that came up to her and challenged her safety. So, she gave them what they needed. _Punishment_. Nothing wrong with that.

Kori put her hands on her head, and clenched her hair in her small fists. Wrong. There was something _completely wrong_ with that. She couldn't go around and hurt others because of certain morons. And she shouldn't enjoy the challenge of it. That was disgusting, and not human.

Kori began to think of cute innocent kittens, and rainbows, and friendship, driving away the thoughts of death, and the desire to feel the warmth of blood on her hands. She was _NOT_ going back to hurt those men. She already did enough. The pounding of her head did enough to numb her brain and senses, as well as the loud noises of the city alley she was hiding in.

Her body relaxed and her mind drifted to the idea of vacation. She'd get her head tested to make sure nothing was wrong, hopefully, and then rest in the beach house Kitten had offered the first time Kori made her dress for free. It was free only because the brat was scoffing at the lack of fashion sense she had, and so Kori made her a magnificent evening gown that opened many jaws, widened eyes, and surfaced those green little monsters called envy in the women.

From then on, Kitten made sure only Kori made her dresses, and paid handsomely. She had done more than enough favors for the girl. So, she'd go to that beach house, enjoy the warm sea and hot sun on her body, and maybe spy on some surfer boys for enjoyment. Maybe hook up with one or two. Read a couple of books she had set aside, and just R.E.L.A.X. Yep. That sounded perfec-a scream cut off her thoughts, and she stood.

Another scream followed, echoing off the walls. Someone was being hurt. A woman was being hurt. An innocent was being _hurt._ She rushed down the alley way and turned into another, running down each one, hoping to find the person quickly before any bastard did anything. Her blood ran hot and her adrenaline spiked. She couldn't hold back the senses anymore, not when someone's life was at stake.

But Kori's rational side wasn't worried about the victim, but the perpetrator. When she got her hands on him...the scream echoed and she turned to find one man on top of a young teenager, perhaps 17 or 18, ripping her clothes off her slim body. The girl struggled and cried, screaming for help. Kori laughed.

"Whatya doin?" she called out playfully.

The man froze and turned, squinting, trying to make out the person's silhouette in the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"Can I play?" she asked, slipping out of the shadows into his line of sight. The girl whimpered in relief, but when she met her savior's eyes, they were cold and distant. The beautiful woman's mouth twisted in a maniacal smile, and her eyes seemed wild.

"You like hurting people too?"

"Back away, now, or I'll get you too!"

"You didn't answer my question punk," Kori's voice lost all amusement, "I said, do you like hurting people too?"

"What the fu-" Kori rushed to him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up and shoving him against the wall. She looked down at the girl. "Get out of here, if you know what's-" but the man punched her in her in the gut. She gasped and doubled over, and the girl let out another piercing shriek. Kori rammed her shoulder into him and threw him over, back onto the ground.

"I like hurting people too, but only those that have been naughty." She punched him in the face,

"You still like hurting people?"

The man spit in response. Kori laughed. She punched him again in the jaw, then again, and for another ten times. Between each punch she asked him the same question. "Do you like hurting people?"

By the fifth time, the man didn't have room to say anything. He was dazed. By the sixth, he was begging her to stop. Kori pulled out the knife she had placed in her pocket earlier from Tweedle Dee.

"Let me show you what it's like. Girly, you better leave if you know what's good for you," she gave a final warning to the girl who remained. She began to leave when she witnessed the beautiful red head plunge the knife into his chest. She screamed, panicking. Would that knife plunge into her? Why couldn't she move? Why was it so cold?

"Is that what you wanted to do to her? Plunge your personal, jittering knife into her innocent body repeatedly? Huh? DO YOU LIKE IT?!" Kori screamed at the man as she raised her hand to plunge the knife into him again. But before she could, her hand was caught and she was wrenched free from the man. She whirled around, wondering who dared stop her when she came face to face with Nightwing. He was angry.

"Let me go you stupid spandex! This man deserves to die!"

"And don't you see, you stupid woman, that he is dying?"

She smiled. "That isn't enough. He was going to hurt her. I'm only giving him what he deserves."

Nightwing refused to say anything that would instigate more anger, and possibly tip the scale of her right mind, if there was anything left.

She struggled against him, but he held tight. Pulling out a phone, he called the commissioner and told him the location of the girl and the man.

"Jeez, Nightwing, two in one day?"

"Sorry, but it looks like it will be a long night. I'll stay long enough for the sirens, then send the girl out to you. I have something else to attend to."

Gordon accepted without question and hung up. Nightwing returned his attention to Kori, who was seething in anger. He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

"He got what you think he deserved. But do you think she did?"

Kori froze in mid hissy fit. Her eyes fell on the girl who couldn't seem to move, and who, in fright, released her bowels.

"Do you think it was worth it? You scarred her more than he would have. You stopped him, couldn't that be enough?"

"No," she spit, "I did nothing but save you, you ungrateful brat! I told you to go away! Why didn't you leave?!"

The girl flinched. Nightwing tightened his grip on the woman. She was getting out of control.

"Are you alright?"

The girl meekly nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Dana Mitch," her shaky voice responded.

"How old are you Dana?" he said over Kori's cry of anger. He repeated the question when Dana's eyes froze on Kori.

"I-I'm 16."

"Do you go to Gotham High?"

She nodded. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanted to go into Criminal Law."

But Nightwing was sure that this event would be the end of that. He tried another tactic. "You know that Criminal Law in Gotham is a very trying subject. You'll go through worse than this."

"I don't think I want to anymore."

"Nonsense. Do you have a sense of _justice?_" he asked, emphasizing the word at Kori.

"Yes."

"Do you believe that people in jail get what they deserve for hurting people?"

She nodded. "Do you believe they should be killed?"

She shook her head. Kori cried out in shock but Nightwing silenced her with a shake.

"Why?"

"Be-because it would...it would make things easier for them!"

"How?! Killing them would make it better! One less person to spend taxes on, one less person that could be released on bail or probation! If we kill them all, it would show the criminals we aren't merciful. It will stop crime! It will stop putting them in luxurious rooms and fed food people are suffering for! It would excel the economy!" Kori snapped at the girl. "You are too young to understand!"

"Do you believe that, Dana?"

Dana watched Kori throw a tantrum, calling Nightwing a bunch of names for supporting Dana's ridiculous idea. At first, she liked that the man was getting what he deserved, but the red head made it worse. No, death was almost...

"Killing him is too easy. He needs to suffer in jail. Besides, he's human too."

Nightwing nodded his approval. "Good. Justice will prevail, but revenge will only make things worse."

Dana stood. She was still shaking, but it seemed he awakened something in her. As did Kori.

"If...If he had died, I wouldn't feel happy. I'd feel like it wasn't enough, but-"

"Relief is okay, Dana, it doesn't make you a bad person."

She burst into tears and Nightwing released Kori, pulling Dana into his arms for a short hug. The police were close.

"Good. Don't forget that, and use this experience to find justice for all. Now, go and walk through this alley. You'll face the police, and you can go home."

Dana nodded and ran towards the flashing red and blue lights. Nightwing waited for a confirmation call from Gordon, then pulled Kori into his chest.

"Let go of me you fool. You just made another stupid person with your crap."

"Well, little girl," he merely said, "Time for you to go home too."

When he dropped her off in front of Rachel, he waited for some reaction. All his friends did was stand and stare. Kori was covered in blood, panting heavily and shaking, but she was spitting, cursing and yelling in fury at Nightwing. He looked at Rachel, hoping to get the broad off of him so he could leave to patrol the city some more. All she did was stand there.

"Hey, mind telling me where the stop button is?"

"I AM NOT A REMOTE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

Rachel smacked her across the face. The sound rang in his ears and he was surprised at the anger Rachel was emitting. Did he get it right? Was this a defense mechanism, or her real demented personality?

"You better come to your senses Korina Anders, or I swear I will beat some sense into you."

"Wow, is this mommy hour? Are you going to put me on the stairs for a time-out? Will you find my pacifier and blankie?" Kori snickered. Rachel just put her hands on her hips and waited.

"I don't understand-"

Victor held a hand up. "Just wait till she calms down. She's away from the scene, so she has to acclimate a bit."

"And this happens often?"

Victor shook his head. "She usually has a good sense of control. She just breathes it out. Something else must have cause the spark for her explosion. It first starts as a defense against fear, but then the fear turns to anger with that spark. Where did you find her?"

Nightwing explained what had happened with her, and where he found her. Victor and Rachel nodded.

"The girl getting hurt was what started it."

"What I don't understand is why she didn't hurt the girl."

Kori laughed. "Why the hell would I hurt an innocent? I'm not evil."

Rachel relaxed. "Oh? But you hurt an innocent."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Na ah."

"Ya ha."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES! YOU. DID!" At Rachel's words Kori seemed to freeze. Her brows furrowed together as she began to think back, then, as the events sunk into place, her face crumbled. She slipped to the ground and buried her face in her hands, sobbing heavily.

"No!"

"Hey, come on Kori, the first time was...defense, yes?"

"D-defense, you call that defense!? That's angry slaughter! I could have knocked them out, not...not snap each one's neck!"

Rachel flinched. "And the girl?"

Kori shivered. "S-sorry."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Victor asked, looking at the young woman who was like a sister to him. Kori's slim shoulders shook.

"Repent," was her soft answer.

Nightwing snapped. "_Repent?!_ Is that _all_ you can think of doing?! You caused millions of dollars in waste, and probably scarred a young girls mind. And imagine if someone saw you mercilessly kill those men?!"

She gave him a look of utter defeat and sighed. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"DO more than repent!" he was getting completely emotional with this woman. It irritated him. He counted to ten and breathed evenly, calming his own irrational anger. Then he spoke.

"Pay for it."

"You mean confess and go to jail?"

He didn't expect to hear that. No, no matter what, all they would really do would send her to some extensive psycho-therapy. Once her story came loose, the whole city would fight. And her innocence would win. But then she'd be forever known as the insane victim with a crooked sense of justice.

"No. Pay for it by doing something about your ethics."

"I don't understand."

"Find out why you have such an-"

"I _know_ why! That isn't the problem," Kori said, looking away from him.

"Then what is?" Nightwing probed. She sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"I've tried it all, besides giving up. I tried fighting back by joining conferences and groups for the fight of justice. I've listened to talks, gone through therapy; I've done everything I can think of. Nothing seems to control my revenge streak. Heck, I've even tried awakening my "other side," she said with disdain, and dark chuckle, "tried to control it with a team of psychologists, but it only got out of hand. And locking me away in a cell only made it worst."

Then there was only one other way, Nightwing thought. Force her, under supervision, to send people to jail. She needed to do what he did. Save the victims, and lock away the criminals. First, he would consider the idea with Batman and the League, then Rachel and Victor, who seemed to know her best, and her reasons why.

Plus, the issue of her safety was a problem. She was marked as someone close to him, and the person who had taken interest in him (for whatever reason that was) would want to get to her all the time. It didn't help that this was the third time he saved her. It made it seem like he had a relationship with her of some sort.

Nightwing wanted to bang his head against the wall. He had more than enough trouble being Richard Grayson, son of famous Bruce Wayne and co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises with his adoptive father, but also as the Gotham and Bludhaven's main super hero. Now he had to baby-sit the little witch. Not only as Nightwing, but as Richard as well. He had to find a way to bring both aliases together without alerting the clever eyes of his enemy. If they hadn't already been alerted. He pushed that thought away. If his enemy knew who he was already, then he wouldn't have struck using the girl. Unless he became attracted to her. A common failing that happened to most superhero's girlfriends or boyfriends.

This was going to be a troublesome couple of months.

"I'll leave her to you, Rachel. Get this place cleaned up."

He didn't have to mention to the empath how she did that, or that he would be in touch. She knew.

He looked down at Kori one last time, nodded at Victor, wondered where Gar had gone, then slipped in the shadows of the night.

**R&R PLEASE. The structure is a little all over the place, and disorganized and there's probably a whole bunch of stuff wrong with this, I know. It's only because I typed this all in like, four emails, at my college's library, which has sucky computers that log off randomly. So it was a rushed situation. However, I posted. So everything else shouldn't matter. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Ugh Whatever, I don't know, just read**

Whatever that stupid Nightwing had told Rachel was getting on Kori's nerves. All her did was speak to Rachel for five minutes, and Rachel came in with a smug look on her face. No amount of begging, pouting, whining, and giving Rachel the puppy dog face, Kori's ultimate technique, would shake the Goth. Then, Rachel had the audacity to say she would be gone for months because of book signings across the States. Her book reached its millionth copy in the third week, and the book signing tour came up for more publicity. Deep down Kori was happy for her friend, and she pretended not to notice the fat check on her nightstand, slipping it back into one of Rachel's books. She didn't need the money she loaned Rachel back. If she expected anything, she would have added interest. It was a complete act of goodness to her best friend. Of course, to Rachel, it seemed like charity, and the argument shifted from what the hell Nightwing wanted, to the money Kori gave up.

Rachel was a scheming little witch, she knew that, but it was obvious the reason why Nightwing talked to Rachel was because of Kori. Kori ripped apart the brochure in anxiety. Why wouldn't she just tell her?! And how the hell did Nightwing know where she lived in the first place, or that he knew Rachel? Since when were they buddies? She racked her brain, trying to figure out a connection. Maybe Rachel was his fan? No, that didn't explain how he knew where they lived. An illicit affair? Kori giggled. Big bad ass Nightwing and big bad ass Rachel. The dynamic duo fighting evil in their gothic ensemble. Staring at the fan, she let her mind and body relax. She really did need a vacation, and since she didn't want anything to do with Nightwing, she would have to make her own escape, secretly. The man may have eyes at night, but the day was her cover. She'd go to Kitten's beach house and have the best month ever. But first, she had to bring out her ultimate weapon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

"So, what do you think?" Kori asked. She already knew the answer. The minute she stepped into Kitten's hotel suite, the brat demanded to see what was in the bag. And when Kitten's eyes bugged out, well, it was a steal.

"Let me get this straight. You're giving this to me, for free?"

The only time Kitten had a brain was during the time Kori wished she hadn't.

"Not exactly. You can have the formal gown. I know, it is gorgeous. I worked on this baby for months. But, I can't handle the stress lately, so I was wondering if that offer to use your beach house was still available."

Kitten didn't even have to ponder. "Yes! You can have the beach house for a month! If I wear this at the party…" she giggled maniacally.

"It's secluded right?"

"Yep, definitely," Kitten said, running her hands over the dark blue gown.

"Give me the specifics."

"Motorized iron security gate in the driveway with pedestrian door, keypad, remote and intercom. It's about 60 feet high. 12 visible CCTV security cameras, 13 hidden, with infrared night vision, all vandal resistant as well. Floodlights, security lights and motion sensors, and keypad security door locks with Z-wave wireless technology. All right by the ocean. Miss. Anders, have you gotten yourself in trouble?"

She chose not to answer right away. Her beach home was a beach fortress. Perfect for the idiots trying to catch her and to keep Nightwing out. Not that he would know she left until just a little too late.

"Sort of. Some corporate guy won't stop stalking me…"

"Deal. You can have my home for the month, as long as this baby and I go out together. She is mine for free, right?"

"Definitely," Kori smiled, "But don't forget to tell your friends who made it, or you won't see any of my clothes worn on your body ever again."

"No problem. Come get the information tomorrow morning, about 8. Sound good?"

For a rich snooty princess, she sure got up early. "Perfect."

**With Richard**

Richard watched his adoptive father contemplate the idea. The hardest part of doing this job was getting Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, to listen to any of his ideas and NOT blast it to pieces. But the longer he took, meant the longer he was trying to find a flaw in Richard's plans. Ten years of working under you, you honestly think I _won't_ know what you want to say, or what you will do? Richard thought. He was fond of the old man. Bruce took him in, raised him, and taught him how _not_ to fight villains, with the baseless revenge as his excuse. He learned a lot, and he was only successful because of the billionaire. And now that Bruce was getting older, eventually, he'd have to take the place his father was sitting in right now. But Richard didn't plan on being remembered by Bruce Wayne's son. No, he was going to be remembered as Richard Grayson. He already placed himself in the hero world as Nightwing, making a name as easily remembered as Batman. When Bruce leaned back, Richard knew he couldn't find a flaw.

"And how long did you say this would take?"

"A month," he said.

"Teaching an inexperienced, traumatized woman what we have been doing for years, and you only say a month?"

"The girl has prowess. She's strong, if she can do incredible things to those men. I'm sure, if we hone her abilities, she'd do just fine. Plus, she knows Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, and all the others. Her connections with them was more than enough for me."

"Do you think, in some way, this enemy who has targeted her, knows this?"

"Doesn't matter. I've sent them as far away from Gotham City as possible." It took a lot of IOU's and string pulling to get the girl's friends out of the way. Sure, they could handle themselves, but he wanted to clean out any problems that could occur.

"Do what you need to. In one month's time, we'll see her. But I'm surprised Richard, that you got the League's approval before mine."

"Because I know you Bruce, and it's easier to get yes's from them than you. Think of it as putting the icing on the cake."

"Glad I'm so special," Bruce grinned easily, watching his son exit the room.

"Damn, when I thought fortress, I didn't actually think _fortress_."

A huge mansion on the beach front with tall towers and huge windows, the mansion was gray, dark, and sleek. It almost felt like impending doom. The drive up here took a long time, and when she got to the gate, she was jumping with cheer. It was beautiful; up on a low hill, with tall green grass and gargantuan trees lining the pathway, as if welcoming her to the front door. The door was pretty normal compared the iron gate, and iron bars jutting out, protecting the windows. And the spikes at the top of the gate and towers made her shiver. Only an idiot would try to climb over those.

She glanced down at the paper in her hand, quickly memorizing the second number. Each door had its own keypad number, aside from the bathrooms was what Kitten said. When the door made a whirring sound, and the deadbolt shifted, Kori walked inside to a foyer with leather armchairs and loveseats, a huge fireplace, a 60 inch flat screen and a crystal chandelier that seemed too dangerous for Kori. She sidestepped the chandelier and headed up the stairs to another little living room, this time with a modern feel to it. The walls were painted light brown, with black couches and a modest television, compared the freak down stairs. A marble white door with another keypad beckoned her. Assuming Kitten's brain was screwed on right, this was the kitchen. The door opened and a kitchen the size of her home called out. She smiled happily. It was gorgeous. Roman style marble counter with a light brown granite counter top, small pillars holding as the legs and designed into fancy flowers and twirls, cream colored tiles cut into diamonds aligned the walls, walnut wood flooring, custom brown cabinets, and a dark sherry armoire **(a very fancy wardrobe). **She opened the armoire and laughed. It hid the refrigerator. So cool.

She waved goodbye to her friend and moved upstairs to the third floor where she entered the first guest room, typing in yet another keypad password. Hell, when she opened the door to her room, she didn't even care. She immediately faced the bed with purple silk bed sheets and silver flowers design, and silver wood fireplace. The fireplace wall and armchairs (with the same design as the bed sheets) were also purple, and the other walls were a soft cream color. A large balcony with heavy silver and purple draping's hung, covering her access outside. She threw herself on the bed, bouncing merrily. Two swan sculptures took up one corner of the room, their heads touching one another, forming a heart. She screamed in happiness. Luxury vacation, here I come! She thought.

**EditAdd Image Tag**


	4. Chapter 4

He wanted to kill her. Of all the stupid things to do, it was leave! Who did she think she was?! Oh, she can handle herself all right, but…he pounded his fist on the wheel of his car as he drove, complying to the GPS's voice of "turn left in 500 feet."

***FLASHBACK***

"Come on dude, cool it," Wally said, laughing as Richard tugged at his tie. He hated these damn leashes.

"I don't have time to waste doing this, I need to find her," he muttered low enough for only Wally to hear.

"Look, you have to make a public appearance before you go, you know that. So enjoy the women and champagne," Wally said, his eyes trailing a brunette in a skimpy tight red dress.

"Are you sure your girlfriend is going to be happy about that?"

"For a playboy, your morals get annoying. Besides, she's ogling a man at the moment that isn't me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too committed. Sure, you're sexual freely, but it stays with one girl until you dump her. Do you have to find a flaw in every woman you see?"

"I don't find flaws in them, they flaunt it, just like they're slutty clothing. Are you sure she won't mind?"

"No. We can admire the other species freely so long as we aren't together doing it, or cheating. God gave us eyes to see, man, use them."

"Look, I-" but he was cut off when Wally grabbed his arm. Richard turned and met the eyes of Kitten Moth, multi-million dollar bitch, and one of the few he would never bed, not in any lifetime. But he had to acknowledge that the dress she was wearing was fantastic. The girl's style choices just got better and better every time he saw her. Itslow-cut sweetheart bodice featured criss- crossing ruched bands and twinkling accents. The intricately accented skirt shimmered and was overlaid by a translucent sash with tiny diamond accents that made it appear as if it was the nice sky swooped down to produce a rather unique silhouette.

"Richard, such a pleasure to see you again," she purred, kissing him on the cheek before he could refuse.

He forced a smile, "Likewise."

"Wally," she nodded to his friend. "Nice gown, who made it."

"Oh, some wonderful woman who, surprisingly hasn't come out into the fashion world yet. She's made all my gowns, and as you can see, I'm the envy of all. Her name is Korina Anders, do you know her?"

Richard froze. The same Korina Anders who…he blinked and gave a dazzling smile to kitten.

"I have, she's acquainted with a friend of mine. She makes your dresses?"

"Yes, all of them. And each one she gives me just keeps getting better and better, right?" Kitten laughed, "And for this one, it was plain free!"

"Free? Why would she give it to you?"

Kitten accepted a drink Wally handed to her, and waved her free hand. "Something about a stalker she wanted to rid herself of, so I lent her my beach house for the month."

"Oh?" Richard grinned, intrigued.

He covered the half-naked lady with the red bed sheet and re-buttoned his white dress shirt, amazed at how long it took to get Kitten so intoxicated. Drink after drink he gave her at the party downstairs, and finally, when she was tipsy enough, he pretended to be interested in her, and went up to a suite room. The wench instantly sobered. He looked at the 12th champagne bottle. Twelve whole bottles to get her to willingly tell him what the address to her beach house was. He could have looked it up, but it would be a worst cover. Pretending to play with Kitten was good enough for any watching eyes, and dismissed the conversation about Kori. His eyes fell on the dress. Only calm, patient hands could hand craft that thing, and it would have been a fortune too. There was more to Kori than he thought. She had an artistic eye, and wonderful taste. But her attitude was leaning towards obnoxious. Standing, he gathered his coat, and pushed the list of codes into his trouser pocket. Time to surprise the escape artist.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kori shook her hips to the sound of music, humming the song as she cut up lettuce to make a side salad with her lasagna. The kitchen was her favorite place in the whole house, since it reminded her of lots of things. Wonderful home cooking her mom used to make, smelling the mouth-watering aromas as she neared the house after school with her siblings. Those perfect stories with perfect families who got together and argued and laughed while eating home cooked meals. It was pure bliss.

Richard watched as she tasted the sauce daintily, smacking her lips and doing a little cheer dance. He wondered if it really tasted as good as the groaning noises she was making. He edged towards her slightly and said, "Can I taste?"

She screamed, jumping away from him. The spoon clattered to the floor. Richard bent down and picked it up as she gathered her wits before she screamed some more.

"W-What the h-hell are you doing here?! Wait, wait," she waved her hands in motion for him to stop.

"I'm not even moving."

"You're Rachel's friend, right? Richard Grayson."

He nodded.

"Why are you- no, forget that, how did you get in."

"I know Kitten Moth, she gave me-where are you going?" he watched her grab the wireless phone and began punching the numbers angrily. He swiped the phone out of her hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm calling the bitch that let you in. I didn't give her that damn dress for nothing!"

He raised his hand high as she jumped for the phone. She growled and jumped against, this time her body running up against his. They froze, realizing the proximity. Richard moved away.

"Look, I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because you need help."

"Rachel set you up for this?" Kori asked, putting hands on her hips. Richard frowned. "What's that smell?"

"My cookies!" she gasped, running around the counter and pulling open the oven, quickly rescuing the cookies.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, Rachel sending you here. Why did she?"

"What about the sauce?"

Kori's eyes lit up and she snatched the wooden spoon out of his hand, stirring and tasting the sauce. She shut the gas off and took the sauce to the pan, pouring it over the meat and vegetables. The pan went into the over. Richard couldn't help but like what he saw. A woman, successful and bright, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous, cook in a huge kitchen, with little makeup and dressed in a casual red t-shirt and blue jeans. The perfect normalcy he craved. Of course, it was also something she tried to fake.

He turned away when her slim hand grabbed his. Electricity jolted through his skin, making it tingle in yearning. He turned to Kori.

"It's nice and all, but I don't need help, okay?" Kori said in her sweetest tone, giving him an irresistible look. He leaned forward, but she didn't try to avoid him. He lowered his head to level their eyes and calmly said, "Too bad. Now, unless you want me to kiss you, I'd stop pouting those plump lips of yours."

She jumped away and Richard smiled. "Good. Now then, we'll talk about you after dinner. I'll wash the dishes, as an apology for frightening you."

"And what exactly will we be talking about?"

"That pretty defense mechanism of yours that means killing anyone that harms you, or at least acting like a psycho."

He walked away, leaving a shocked Kori behind.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTT

"I don't bite much," Richard said around a mouthful of lasagna, "Eat before it gets too cold."

Kori merely watched. He had changed into a pair of black shorts and a gray muscle shirt, padding in on bare feet looking too comfortable with his surroundings as he calmly rummaged through the cabinets and drawers until he could set the table for the two of them. Then he seated her, ignored her complaints, and brought out the lasagna and salad, serving a pile for the both of them.

He caught her staring and sighed. "Go ahead, ask away."

"You're Nightwing, aren't you?"

He nodded, chewing thoughtfully.

"And you're Richard Grayson?"

"I hope so."

"And you know Rachel?"

"Since she was a pug faced baby."

"And you saved my life, and you save millions of lives every day, and you do it as both Nightwing and Richard Grayson?"

"Why are you babbling? Where are you going with this?" Richard put down his fork. Her face was passive, and no emotion could be seen. She looked up, eyes wide and fearful. Richard started. Wha-why was she making such a pitiful face?

"I'm sorry!" she burst out, hanging her head and covering her face with her hands. Richard tried to hide it, but he couldn't. He began to chuckle, his hand covering his mouth, but then it shifted to a healthy chortle, and within seconds his head was thrown back and he was howling with laughter. Kori couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man was _laughing_ at her when she was trying to apologize earnestly. She frowned.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, yes it is!" he continued to laugh.

"How can you be laughing at me when I apologized? Do you think this is a joke or something?"

Richard shook his head, trying to smother the laugh because the girl was angry, but couldn't seem to do so. He decided to keep laughing until he stopped, but a glass of cold water hit his face instead. He sputtered and cursed, glaring at the girl who was infuriated.

"Look his asshole. I don't just normally apologize, but when I do, I apologize seriously. No person in their right mind would laugh!"

"Well, I just did. I forgive you, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" she screamed at him. "What, you think because you're a hero or something that it means you can just do as you please? Well look here, we are both living, breathing humans, so try having a little sympathy!"

"Says the girl who kills with excitement," he hadn't meant to say that, but it slipped out. He looked up, expecting tears or some shocked face, but he only met anger. She turned away from him and walked out. Richard groaned, following.

"Look, want to get down to business, why not? You have a serious problem, and it needs to be fixed. That's why I am here. Is that understood?"

Kori turned to him. "Maybe you need to understand something. What I have is not a problem. It's not some issue you can solve like a puzzle and fix. It's a definite abnormality. I have tried everything I can think of, gone to every person, and nothing works. Go home, I don't need your help, nor do I want it."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pushed her up against the wall. "You haven't tried everything, _princess_, and you _do _need my help, whether you like it or not. I'm staying, and you are going to get the help you need. I don't like you, heck, you get under my skin like a rash and no matter how many times I scratch you just don't disappear. You get worst, so do you know what I need to get rid of you? I need a topical cream. I have that topical cream, and I'm going to smother it all over you. Get some rest, you're going to need it tomorrow. Meet me at the gym. 4 AM."

He marched off.

He practically ran down the hallways in anger. The girl left him waiting at 4 AM in the gym, and it was already 5. He punched in the number to her room and pushed the door open. He opened his mouth to yell, but stopped when he saw her sleeping face. Her hair spilled over the purple pillow like a bloody halo around her beautiful face. He had to admit, she was angelic, but underneath was a hidden demon. He edged closer and watched her sleep, her eye lids fluttering, and lips closing and opening ever so slightly. Plump red lips, probably very soft. An urge came over him to kiss her. He shook her shoulder instead.

"W-wha-?" she sat up, blinking heavy eyes searching for what awakened her. She found hard cerulean orbs.

"Oh, it's you," she yawned, then waved a hand, "Go away, go away…"

She turned to rest her head on the pillow again, but he pulled her up into his arms, and over her shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed.

"I said gym at 4!"

"LIKE HELL!" she pushed off his shoulder with her arms and flipped over, landing before him.

She lunged forward, her leg ready to connect with his face, but he dodged her round house.

"Perfect, so I don't have to teach you any fancy tricks. Want to fight? Let's fight!"

He feigned a punch and shifted to the left as she dodged, his leg ready to trip her when she jumped and spun, kicking him in the face. He crashed into the wall, but rebounded back easily. They fought each other, lunging, side stepping, feigning punches and kicks, trying to get one another and barely missing by a hair. After testing her with several moves, Richard decided she had to be a black belt in martial arts, karate, Kung Fu, and judo. She may be taught well, but he was experienced. He conducted a complicated move, surprising her when she was face down on the ground.

"You're not bad. But your stamina is weak. I don't blame you, usually women are taught speed, not strength for a fast get away."

"Fuck you!" she grunted. He pushed her head harder against the wood flooring.

"Little girls don't speak that way. Besides, I'm not interested in speed, or strength. I'm interested in skill. You have a lot of skill, I'll give you that. Time to work on strength and speed. You have no endurance or stamina, you're weak."

"And you're not?!"

"I train every day for hours, missy, and I've been doing this since I was thirteen. I've had years to train, and you only have a month. Do you know why?"

"No," she replied. Her arm hurt like a bitch but she didn't say anything.

"Because I'm going to teach you _justice. _The only way you learn is by fighting, on my side of the world."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm saying, missy, that in one's month time, you're going to be a hero, like me."

Kori laughed. "What? You can't be serious. A hero, honestly?"

"No objections, princess," Richard said.

"Stand up," he barked. She shook her head and pouted. He had released her, and was now trying to coach her with images about crime, and criminals. He asked her to stand to demonstrate something, but she couldn't understand what was going on. She couldn't be a hero, it was ridiculous.

Richard wanted to shoot himself. It would be easier. The broad was too stubborn. He put his hands on his hips and glared, but she just pouted even more.

"Look, do you want to help get over your problem? Do you _like_ acting as a maniacal freak?"

"I'm not a freak, and that doesn't happen every day you jerk."

"YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER THAN THOSE CRIMINALS OUT THERE! I'm trying to keep you _out_ of those situations!"

"I TOLD YOU NOTHING WORKS!" she screamed back, standing. "NOTHING! I WILL FOREVER BE HAUNTED BY MY PAST! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE! THEY _DESERVE_ TO DIE IN MY HANDS!"

"Then you deserve to die for hurting them as well because the minute you decided to hurt them was the same minute they became victims."

Kori's head snapped back like he had smacked her across the face.

"But they aren't victims, they hurt me first."

"Do you think it matters to those cops out there? You were the one covered in blood, not them. This is what I'm talking about Kori. You can't kill them to feel better."

"Then how am I supposed to?"

Richard sighed. "You won't understand until you see, truly _see_, as a hero fighting for those innocents. The same people who you want to protect. The same people, Kori, that don't deserve to go through what you did. Do you think a hero just wakes up and decides, 'Hey, I think I'll be a hero today. Sounds like a plan!' Of course not, something terrible happens to all of us. But it's only the best that fight for justice, and not for revenge."

"And you're one of them?" Kori asked, "You're one of the "special" heroes who decide to fight for justice?"

He shook his head. "Not at first. I learned from Batman the _wrong_ way to fight against them. Batman will never be able to satiate his need for revenge as long as he's thinking it, and he will never be able to truly win against those villains until he does. He won't win, and he'll keep trying to climb out a hole he dug himself. I know this sounds like a joke. I know that you can't believe I'm telling you to become a hero and fight for justice. I couldn't either. But Kori, you're in this now. You've been a part of it for years, right in the middle, and only because of one small mistake that happened; you got caught in a world of horror. Do you want to live?"

"How am I supposed to live if you want me to be a hero and risk my life?"

Richard chuckled. "When the time comes, you make your choice. You don't have to be a hero, Kori, that's not the point. But if you choose to be, then that's your call."

Kori sighed. "I guess everyone I know wants this right?"

"Rachel told me specifically to kick your ass, and Victor said don't give up."

"You know Victor?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said you've been in the middle of this, Kori. You've been surrounded by heroes the whole time, protected and loved by them."

"That..." Kori said, "Is something I don't need to hear. I already know about it."

Richard was surprised. "You know?"

"That Rachel is an Empath, and Victor is half-robot? And everyone else? Yeah. I know. My mom and dad weren't exactly innocent either, Richard. Maybe you should get to know me first, before you assume the worst."

She marched away, and Richard sighed again. This was going to take a _long _time.


End file.
